Conservative Union Party
The Conservative Union Party was started in October 2371 by a lawyer called Phillip Barnwood, a business man called Alfred Ionman and a Cricket Club Director Joe Dahl. The party gradually got more and more members and more and more support. Unfortunately the party got 0 seats at the election. After Barnwood and his advisors made gradual policy changes the CUP started to get more and more visibility and suprisingly won the November 2376 elections. Barnwood was made Prime Minister and the CUP controlled more than half the cabinet. This was the ideal position to be in. The CUP had a coalition with the Centrist Party and the CDA who shared similar views. The 2380 elections didn't go as well as planned but the CUP were still top party. However the drastic loss of seats meant that 2 cabinet positions had to be surrended. The new cabinet lasted just less than 2 years as the Centrists controversially took power. Barnwood then resigned as CUP Leader, and was replaced by Wilbur Williamforce. The 2385 elections were not good, the CUP lost their largest party badge and were stuck in the middle of the power table. However they then joined up with the CDA in a pact and worked together achieving christianity as then state religion. The 2389 elections were worse losing 14 seats top move us down to only 16 seats in the assembly, the second lowest party. The CUP didn't give up, Williamforce survived a leadership challenge and many CUP bills were passed. The 2393 elections were better, the CUP gained 11 seats to push them up to 27 seats. This joy was short lived as Telamon and Davostan declared war on Hutori following the Union of Macon break up which was organised by Right is Right Leader Ronald Clarke. The CUP then became part of the war cabinet, gaining Education+Culture and Food+Agriculture. After a brilliant election the CUP came third and won 2 more cabinet positions, Finance and Defence as well as keeping the others. However this was short lived as the Centrist Party disbanded. The CUP then won a further 2 cabinet seats, Infastructure and Transport and Environment and Tourism. This was Williamforce's biggest achievement as leader so far. Williamforce himself became Environment and Tourism Minister. After a disappointing election the CUP lost all cabinet seats as well as losing 2 seats in parliament. Williamforce survived another close shave leadership challenge. The next election was bad for 2 reasons, the CUP lost 9 seats and a pro Union of Macon party who were infact spies gained 90. Williamforce submitted an early election motion (they happened 2 months later) but the party (Sensible Parity)lost only 1 seat. The CUP in turn also lost 1 seat. After the next elections the CUP suffered their worst result in history. Williamforce resigned as did original founder Joe Dahl. Williamforce was replaced by Timothy Uvas who changed the CUP back to pro unionist again. The CUP gained Justice and Food and Agriculture in the cabinet. At the next election the CUP gained 3 seats and lost their cabinet positions. Howver because of party inactivation the CUP won 10 seats in a by election which saw the CDA once again become lead party. William Barnwood the leader, was proving to be a hit with the people when the CUP got 44 seats in the elections, making them the joint 2nd Party, and the most popular right wing party. The CUP gained Foreign Affairs, Defence, Science and Technology and Environment and Tourism. The next election they lost cabinet seats, despite reagining second spot. At the next election the CUP finally won it agan and William Barnwood became Prime Minister. The election that followed, the CUP came second but gained seats. Category:Radical Nationalists